Por Siempre
by fenanda
Summary: Regresan a donde nacieron... Unos recuerdan y otros se ilusionan. Han pasado muchas cosas, pero ningún personaje se sabe la historia completa aun cuando ellos fueron protagonistas de su vida.


-¿Adónde vamos, Jasper?-pregunté mientras lo tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos al avión.

-A Forks.

-No quiero ir allí…-sollocé sin lágrimas-Me trae malos recuerdos.

-A mí también, Bella, incluso ahora, pero tampoco he olvidado a nuestra familia.

Subimos al avión, dos chicos con la apariencia de diecisiete años. Sin maletas para abordaje y ropa casi ligera considerando nuestro destino. No importaba, mientras pagaras, eran poco importantes tus asuntos.

-Tienes razón, pero aun me duele.

Nos sentamos en los asientos de primera clase y esperamos ahí por algunas horas. Esas horas fueron como un lento, doloroso y pesado suspiro. Las nubes se negrecían con el paso del tiempo, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo con mi humor. Pronto Jasper me despertó de mi rara ensoñación.

-Es hora-susurró dulcemente en mi oído.

Caminamos fuera del aeropuerto, helándonos con la nieve y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Pronto llegamos al pueblo, aun sin congelarnos, y se escucharon algunos villancicos de fondo: era Nochebuena. Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Mi acompañante y yo nos detuvimos al frente de una casa grande, blanca y bien adornada al cabo de media hora de haber salido del puerto aéreo. Las luces estaban prendidas, risas dentro de la casa y ocho latidos felices y retumbantes. Al fin y al cabo, mañana sería Navidad.

Jasper se aventuró y presionó suavemente el timbre, que retumbó en aquel hogar, interrumpiendo toda plática posible.

Abrió un joven de algunos treinta años, con cabello cobre, bien parecido y escultural cuerpo. Estaba confundido.

-¿Sí? ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-habló con voz cargada de compasión y la voz ligeramente ronca, seguramente estaba enfermo, para las personas los cambios climáticos no son muy buenos. No nos reconoció.

-¡Edward!-gritó una mujer, reprendiéndolo, que llegó sonriéndonos viva y avergonzadamente-¡Esa no es forma de tratar a la gente! Por favor, pasen, que se congelan-ella siempre tan buena.

Jasper y yo obedecimos sin chistar y la temperatura apenas cambiaba. La señora tocó mi mano y pegó el grito en el cielo.

-Dios Mío… Tienes las manos entumecidas y muy frías.

Nos guió hasta donde una chimenea y Jasper y yo nos mantuvimos un poco alejados, pero aun con el calor de las llamas pegándonos.

-¿Quiénes están ahí?-de pronto llegó un joven de cabello negro, rizado y hoyuelos marcados, amablemente.

-Tenemos invitados, Emmett-contestó quien nos había invitado a pasar.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-se escuchó la despectiva voz de una señorita de cabello corto.

-Invitados nuestros, Alice. Estaban afuera y hace mucho frío.

-¿Acaso no tienen casa?-preguntó lentamente el chico de cabello cobrizo, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a un niño pequeño.

-La vendimos-respondí sinceramente.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque queríamos venir a Forks algún tiempo, Alice…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-La señora lo ha dicho-respondí fieramente por mi amigo.

Se quedaron callados y el olor a cenizas se hizo más urgente. El silencio ahí era incómodo y se hacía cada vez más largo. Aquel sonido del silencio te aplastaba los oídos casi mortalmente, por lo que Esme decidió hablar después de carraspear ligeramente.

-Bueno, chicos. Yo soy Esme Cullen, él es mi esposo Carlisle…-presentó a todas las personas, incluso había llegado una rubia de cabello largo y sedoso en apariencia, un chico indio y una hermosa joven de cabellos cobrizos-. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Jasper, Jasper London. Y ella es m…

-Soy su prima (política), Isobel Moncrieff-mentí de forma convincente.

Habría sido demasiada coincidencia que llegaran dos chicos de nombres Jasper e Isabella y apellidos bien conocidos.

-Muy bien… ¿Pero no tienen familia?-preguntó Rosalie, la rubia escultural, con voz dulce.

-No, no por ahora-dije suave y temblorosamente-. Pero si no fuera mucha molestia, les pediría que nos dieran alojo aquí, al menos por unos cuantos días.

El chico de cabello extraño y la mujer de cabello corto quisieron hacer que nos marcháramos, pero antes de eso, Esme continuó:

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí! No tienen ni qué pedirlo-se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros y nos levantó-Vengan, les mostraré sus habitaciones.

Nos guió escaleras arriba y en el segundo piso, en el tercer pasillo, al fondo, había dos habitaciones. Una frente a la otra. Una la asignaron a Jasper y la otra a mí. Entré y estaba un gran espejo en una pared completa. El tapiz era dorado con remolinos café y el piso blanco. La cama que estaba en medio, era matrimonial y la ropa de cama era blanca, también contaba con dosel y era de un dorado fuerte, contrastando increíblemente con las paredes. En el lado opuesto al espejo, estaba un closet abierto, lleno de ropa de mujer y un librero lleno de libros muy emocionantes.

Me acerqué lentamente al espejo y me vi aun con la luz apagada y me observé atentamente. Mi cabello café y rizados como siempre, sedoso y revuelto. Mi rostro completamente bello y perfecto, pero aun así, con una expresión realmente triste. Se veía en mis ojos, a simple vista. Estaban dorados ocre, pero casi cerrados. Las comisuras de mis labios ligeramente hacia abajo, indicación de tristeza. Mi cuerpo, al igual que mi rostro, perfecto. Pero me seguía viendo mal, muy mal, sobre todo por aquella postura tan curvada que tenía. Parecía que la cabeza me colgaba.

La puerta se abrió casi lentamente y entró Esme, con un montón de toallas y una almohada.

-Estoy segura de que la ropa que está en el closet es de tu talla, puedes disponer de todo lo que quieras. Después, podrías bajar a cenar.

Le agradecí con la mirada y un asentimiento de cabeza después de que hubo dejado todo en la cama. Me di el lujo de tardarme mirándome un rato más, inmóvil, frente al espejo, y por si fuese poco, recorrí la habitación completa, visité el baño privado y me detuve ahí. Mojé mi cabello y lo cepillé. No me molesté en gastar agua para bañarme. Se volvieron a formar mis rizos y el cabello rápidamente se secaba. Volví a la gran recámara, y del closet saqué un pijama verde que me cubriría todo el cuerpo. Cambié también mi ropa interior y antes de vestirme, froté el pijama para dar la sensación de calor.

Fui a donde Jasper, y entré sin tocar. Estaba con un pijama rojo, también como el mío pero de varón. Me vio con la misma expresión y me sonrió de manera hermosa. Fui y lo tomé de la mano. Lo levanté de la cama y me abrazó con un brazo para caminar así hasta llegar al comedor. Entramos tímidamente y todos comían allí.

-Guau… Santa Claus y su duende-ventiló el comentario de Emmett, haciendo que todos rieran, Jasper y yo, apenas sonreímos.

Cuando Rosalie notó nuestra incomodidad y se puso algo seria, pero aun amable.

-Disculpen sus comentarios, es sólo que es inmaduro.

-Pero aun así me quieres-presumió.

-Te amo.

Esa escena fue tan incómoda para mí, como lo fue para el rubio de mi lado. Tenía celos de que ellos pudieran verse con tanto amor correspondido y ser perfectamente imperfectos.

Esme nos llevó a cenar, pero sacamos la creíble excusa de que cuando estábamos en el avión, nos llenaron de comida bastante pesada.

Los días pasaron agonizantemente. Cada vez estaba más ansiosa y deseosa. Me sentía desquiciada. Ya teníamos un poco más de confianza con todos: Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Nessie –Renesmee-… Aunque extrañamente me olvidaba de tres personas: Alice, Edward y Jacob. Los primeros dos, al parecer se sentían atraídos hacia nosotros, pero les ganaba el orgullo de una promesa que según nos había dicho Nessie: no le rogarían a nadie para no hacer el ridículo. Los entendía. Mientras, Jacob nos trataba con recelo y hasta bruscamente. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, él jamás había sido confiado, yo lo sabía, pues mi hermana y yo éramos sus mejores amigas.

Una tarde, después de una semana de alojo, estábamos Nessie, Emmett, Jasper y yo en la sala. Platicábamos de cosas de carreras, al parecer quien no sabía nada ahí, era yo, ya que los demás sabían por mí. Se escuchó un ruido y Nessie salió corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando regresó, estaba con Jacob. La habitación se llenó de un hediondo olor, ni mi amigo ni yo pudimos resistirlo.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-pregunté aguantando la respiración.

-¿Qué olor?-averiguó Emmett.

-Ese…, huele de manera extraña-contestó Jasper con la mandíbula apretada.

-Yo también huelo algo asqueroso-agregó Jacob, el novio de Renesmee.

Eso era extrañamente raro, el olor asqueroso, como a playa sucia o algo así, provenía de Jacob… No me metí mucho con eso, ya que seguramente él no tenía mucho dinero para llenarse de lociones.

Duramos así un tiempo más, hasta que se fue, pero incluso así, el olor era horrible y se había impregnado ahí, en la casa.

-Jasper, olvidé que hoy teníamos que salir…

-¿A dónde?

-Bueno, Emmett… Lo que Isobel dice, es que tenemos que arreglar un asunto pendiente, y hoy tenemos que ir a más tardar. Si nos disculpan, regresaremos en unas horas.

Jasper me jaló del brazo y salimos de la casa. Me preguntó que si quería cazar, y luego nos dirigimos al bosque. Estábamos buscando algo para beber, hasta que algo pasó repentinamente. Estaba hablando y hablando con Jasper, y luego algo apareció por detrás de él y lo tumbó, provocando así que me detuviera. Era lo peor que había visto en los últimos seis años. Una criatura enorme estaba encima de mi amigo. Tenía cuatro patas, era enorme y por lo que pude ver, muy fuerte, pues Jasper ni siquiera se podía liberar. Se oyeron unos gruñidos a lo lejos, y pronto nos vimos entre una manada de lobos gigantes. No sabía qué hacer, entré en pánico y aunque fuese muy fuerte, ahora me sentía pequeñita e indefensa… De nuevo regresé en el tiempo al de mi humanidad, cuando se burlaban de mí y no era importante para muchos. No recordaba mucho, por lo que no pude meterme en mi mente y vi cuando un muchacho alto, moreno y con sólo un pantalón corto cubriéndole. Estúpidamente me alegré.

-¡Qué bueno que está aquí! ¿Son sus perros? ¿Qué raza…?

Dejé de hacer preguntas por los gruñidos de los animales y la cara sarcástica del líder. El hombre frente a mí avanzó y yo retrocedí, topando con alguien que estaba como quemándome. Volteé y era un hombre, que por lo que pude ver de reojo, estaba completamente desnudo: Si me pudiese sonrojar, ahorita no sería menos que roja.

-Jacob, es suficiente. Deja al…

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un animal?-si Jake lo supiera, se enojaría conmigo.

El gruñido del animal y del hombre fueron presentes casi al mismo tiempo, pero aquel gran perro, o lo que fuese, dejó en paz a Jasper y corrí casi como humana hacia él preguntando que si estaba bien, asintió y se paró, levantándome en el proceso.

-Belly…

-¿Belly? ¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre es ese para una chupasangre?-se burló el hombre desnudo usando mis palabras, agregándole un insulto.

Me sentí algo mareada y la vista se me nubló y los oídos se me taparon. Estaba completamente inmóvil y sentía que mi amigo también. Pero pronto olas de tranquilidad me tranquilizaron, ahora ya no estaba asustada, pero sí curiosa.

-¿Cómo?-logré articular quedamente.

-¿Que cómo lo sabemos? Muy fácil, estaban aquí para cazar.

-Así es-interrumpió Jasper tenso.

-Y aunque seguramente iban a cazar algo alejado, no podíamos dejar que mataran a más personas.

¿Qué decía? Si nosotros buscábamos algo más, no un humano, pero sí un animal. Abrí los ojos en grande y entonces un gran perro o lobo, lo que fuesen, uno de pelaje cobrizo, se abalanzó sobre mí, pero mi Jasper me apartó y un sonido gutural salió de su pecho. De nuevo estaba asustada, jamás lo había visto comportarse así, a menos que estuviésemos de caza, pero aun ahí era más delicado.

-¿Asustada, Isobel? Si ese es tu verdadero nombre-escupió un chico muy conocido: Jacob Black.

Ahora en vez de perros gigantes, había chicos desnudos, excepto tal vez, el primer hombre al que vi. Parecía que lo entendía, pero simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Él no, ¡ÉL NO!

Empecé a temblar. Recordé el chico normal que era, pero ahora estaba tan cambiado. Antes podría decirse que era un enclenque comparado con el de ahora. Sonreí, mi hermana estaba con un buen hombre, aunque me quería matar, pero… Desde ese momento tuve la completa seguridad de que él la cuidaría por dondequiera que estuviese.

-¿Nos quieres tomar el pelo, chupasangre?-gruñó un hombre.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué haría eso cuando me van a matar?-respondí tiernamente, aun seguía enternecida por la idea de que al menos una persona querida sería feliz.

Se quedaron de piedra, casi tan quietos como nosotros, pero en sus torsos se podía ver su respiración. Cerré los ojos, buscando una paz que hace mucho no sentía, y no había podio pensar siquiera. Pero también buscaba que todo esto se arreglara y me permitieran vivir al menos un poco más. Nada de lo que imaginé llegó a mí, pero todo seguía en un silencio que aplastaba los oídos. Sonreí torcidamente ante la idea: ¿cómo el silencio es ruidoso? Me respondí mentalmente y sin real ayuda: es incómodo o alguien quiere hablar. Después de ese pensamiento, escuché la manera en que las cuerdas vocales de uno de ellos se movían, nos gruñían por su incomodidad, pero entonces Jasper, innecesariamente, se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Nos sorprendimos, pero sonreí para no mostrar todas mis facetas a ellos. Una cosa en común: el orgullo. Nadie habló, por el anterior motivo, pero el jefe tuvo que tragarse esa cualidad y habló.

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

-Bueno-dijo Jasper mientras sonreía con triunfo-, ustedes no se meten con nosotros, no le dicen a nadie sobre nosotros, y nosotros no le decimos nada a nadie sobre ustedes y no entramos a sus tierras.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, lo consideraban, pero yo tenía un inmenso miedo de que no aceptaran y nos mataran aquí mismo, pero ese miedo se disipó con dos insignificantes palabras que en ese tiempo me parecieron las mejores:

-De acuerdo. Pero no pueden morder para convertir a otra persona en una abominación como ustedes.

Jasper y el líder de esa manada se estrecharon las manos con muchísimo asco. Pero con una orden invisible, se fueron convirtiéndose en los grandes lobos que habíamos visto. Seguimos con nuestra cacería interrumpida. Al cabo de unas horas, acabamos y volvimos a casa, caminamos a paso humano, aunque algo más rápido, mientras platicábamos:

-¿Qué eran, Jasper?-pregunté a Jasper.

-Mi inocente Bella….-suspiró con una mueca de dolor-No entiendo cómo pude hacerte esto…

-Tú no fuiste el culpable, Jasper… Son cosas del destino, piensa que todo pasa por algo… Pero no me cambies el tema.

-Creo que tú misma puedes deducirlo, preciosa-lo miré suplicante, no quería decirlo en voz alta-. Está bien. Son hombres-lobo.

Sollocé lastimosamente. No podía creerlo. Si bien lo había pensado, no lo había aceptado incluso a mí misma, ni siquiera a mi propia mente. Mi amigo pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él, me reconfortó con ese hermoso gesto, y claro que con ayuda de su _don_.


End file.
